The present invention relates to the packaging of reels of cable and, more specifically, relates to the packaging of high voltage, pipe-type, impregnated paper insulated cable stored on a reel for overseas shipment.
High voltage, pipe-type, impregnated paper insulated cable must be protected against moisture pick-up during transportation. Indeed, this type of cable must be protected from moisture throughout its useful life. It is for this reason that such cable is generally protected within a completely enclosing pipe-like structure in the field.
When the cable is transported domestically, generally by truck or train, the cable reel is hermetically sealed within a metal shipping reel. The heremetic seal usually consists of a composite covering which is sealed to the metal reel after the cable is in place.
However, when this type of cable must be shipped overseas by marine transportation, the cable is, of course, most susceptible to the picking up of moisture. Currently, a continuous temporary lead is directly applied to the cable or the cable is enclosed in a steel reel which is completely enclosed by welding after the cable is on place on the reel.
Both of these methods for packaging such cable for marine transportation encounter economic disadvantages as well as frequent failures.
The present inventor has developed a new packaging arrangement for marine transportation which has been actually tested under severe marine conditions involving the shipment of impregnated paper insulated cable to the Far East from mainland U.S.A. The initial shipments which comprised experimental testing proved that the inventor's new arrangement is remarkably effective, and overcomes the objections to the previously used packaging methods and arrangements.